Shotaro Ashino
| birth_date = | birth_place = Nishi-Tokyo, Tokyo, Japan | names = Shotaro Ashino | height = | weight = | billed = | alma_mater = Nippon Sport Science University | trainer = Keiji Mutoh Kaz Hayashi Wrestle-1 Dojo | debut = February 13, 2015 | website = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler who works currently for Wrestle-1 promotion. Ashino is former two-time Wrestle-1 and current two-times Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champion while a former UWA World Trios Champion. In the end of 2017, Wrestle-1 named Ashino the best wrestler of the year. Ashino's reign as Wrestle-1 Champion at 359 days is the longest in the championship’s history and it also holds the record for most successful title defenses at 7. The following year, Ashino he won the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix in July. Early Life Ashino graduated at the Nippon Sports Science University school and the director Hiroshi Hase recommended Ashino to become a trainee in Wrestle-1 the recommendation was on August 1, 2014, on the Nippon Sports Science University wrestling part of his supervision. Ashino trained in Wrestle-1 for six months as a Trainee. Professional wrestling career Wrestle-1 (2015–Present) After a period of 6 months, Ashino made is debut at February 13, 2014, at Korakuen Hall at the period he was a Trainee and he picked up his first win by defeating Kumagoro. Ashino participated at the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix where he defeated Nosawa Rongai at the first round but lost to Manabu Soya at the quarterfinals. On September 22 Ashino and Hiroki Murase entered in a storyline with Team 246 (Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo) and they lost to Team 246 in their first match, their second match ended in a double count-out, the third match he and Hiroki Murase defeated Team 246. On October 9 Ashino and Murase faced again Team 246. During the match Kondo turned on Kaz Hayashi and Kondo stated that Team 246 ended his alliance with Hayashi and agreed to an alliance with the Ashino and Hiroki Murase and Masayuki Kono came out as he joined the new group as well and it was stated that it is their mission to rebuild Wrestle-1. On October 13 Ashino, Murase, Kono and Shuji Kondo were interviewed and made some questions and asked them what would be the team's name but they do not say and Masayuki Kono, Shuji Kondo & Shotaro Ashino announced they wanted to gain a monopoly of titles and Shotaro Ashino and Hiroki Murase were given an opportunity by the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. . On October 31 Ashino, Masayuki Kono, Shuji Kondo and Hiroki Murase announced that their group name is TriggeR . On November 3 Ashino and Hiroki Murase failed to capture the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship . On February 10, 2016, TriggeR started a feud with Real Desperado when Kondo challenge Yuji Hino for the Wrestle-1 Champion, Kazma Sakamoto and Yuji Hino challenge Kondo and Kono for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions. On March 27 Ashino, Murase and Masayuki Kono were granted an opportunity for the UWA World Trios Championship but lost for the defending champions Kaz Hayashi, Minoru Tanaka, Tajiri. On June 8 Ashino unsuccessfully challenged KAI for the Wrestle-1 Championship. On July 1 Ashino faced Manabu Soya at the semifinals of the 2016 Wrestle-1 Grand Prix. The match would end in 27 seconds due to suffering a ligament injury to his right leg. On November 11 Ashino made his return match teaming with his TriggeR stablemates (Masayuki Kono and Shuji Kondo) to defeat NEWERA (Jiro Kuroshio, Koji Doi and Kumagoro). He would then enter in a short feud with Jiro Kuroshio, where Ashino won after he defeated Kuroshio in a singles match. On January 8, 2017, after Kono defended the Wrestle-1 Championship against Manabu Soya, after the match, Ashino challenged Kono into a title match. On March 20 Ashino defeated Kono to win the Wrestle-1 Championship, winning his first title in professional wrestling in the process. After the match, his TriggeR stablemate Shuji Kondo challenged him to a title match. On April 19 Ashino defeated Kondo to make his first successful title defense. After the match, Ashino left TriggeR. On May 4 Ashino defeated Manabu Soya to make his second successful title defense. After the match, Ashino was challenged by the Wrestle-1 Result Champion Koji Doi into a title match which he successfully defended on June 6, 2017. Then Ashino started to compete in multiple tag team matches with Seigo Tachibana. However after Tachibana lost in the finals of a tournament to compete in the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix, he stated that he wouldn't align himself with weak wrestlers. Then Tachibana proved Ashino that he was wrong defeating Daiki Inaba in a tag team match with the Silver Lock. ''The would later be joined by Yusuke Kodama who left NEW ERA. On August 11 the three would form a stable named Enfants Terribles. On October 21 Ashino, Kodama and Tachibana defeated NEWERA (Jiro Kuroshio, Koji Doi and Kumagoro) for the UWA World Trios Championship. They lost the titles to Doi, Kumagoro and Takanori Ito. In the end of the year, Ashino was named the best wrestler of the year. On March 14, 2018 he lost the title to Manabu Soya. Following the loss, Ashino and the newest member of Enfants Terribles Kuma Arashi defeated Soya and AKIRA to win the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Jiro Kuroshio and Masato Tanaka on June 22. In preparation for the 2018 Wrestle-1 Grand Prix, Ashino started use a new finishing maneuver, T-Bone Suplex, in order to win the tournament. On July 1, he Ashino defeated Hayashi] in his first round match. On July 18, Ashino advanced to the defeated Jiro Kuroshio in the semifinals and then Koji Doi in the finals to win the 2018 Wrestle-1 Grand Prix and become the number one contender to Soya's Wrestle-1 Championship. On September 2, Ashino won the title back from Soya. On Janaury 5, 2019 Ashino would lose the title to T-Hawk. Personal life Besides wrestling, Ashino is a fan of the British soccer team Arsenal. Ashino is the best friend of fellow wrestler Seigo Tachibana, who also works for Wrestle-1. In wrestling *'Finishing moves''' **Ankle hold **Reverse cross armbreaker **''T-Bone Suplex'' (Delayed exploder suplex powerslam) *'Signature moves' **Boston Crab **Diving clothesline **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to Belly ***German ***Gutwrench ***Exploder **Uppercut Championships and Acomplishments *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'299' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Wrestle-1' **Wrestle-1 Championship (2 times) **Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – with Kuma Arashi (1) and Yusuke Kodama (1) **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Yusuke Kodama and Seigo Tachibana **Wrestle-1 Grand Prix (2018) **Best Wrestler Award (2017) **Best Bout Award (2017) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:TriggeR Category:Enfants Terribles